


Lists

by Whedonista93



Series: John Casey: Space Merc [1]
Category: Chuck (TV), Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Jayne Cobb is John Casey, John Casey is Jayne Cobb, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Going after Gertrude doesn't go as planned, an John Casey wakes up on another planet, in the future.
Series: John Casey: Space Merc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Lists

**Author's Note:**

> I found this lurking in my Drive, and decided to start posting it as a series of short stories instead of one long fic :)

“You’re going after Gertrude?” Morgan guesses.

“I was gonna ask you,” Casey starts.

“Dad, you don’t have to ask,” Alex cuts him off. “You deserve to be happy. Go! Run to her!”

“Run to her!” Morgan parrots.

“I’m a Casey. I don’t run.” Casey almost grins, somewhat interrupted by Alex wrapping her arms around him. “I stalk my prey.”

* * *

“Gertrude, what the hell did you get yourself into?” Casey mutters moments before there’s a bright flash and then nothing.

* * *

When he wakes up, he has no clue where he is and his body feels wrong. He opens his eyes and immediately knows wherever he is… it’s not the warehouse in Russia he had tracked Gertrude to. He squints up at the sky and figures wherever he is, it’s about daybreak. He takes to making lists - mentally, not trusting anyone or anything enough to write them down. 

By the end of the first day, he has a list of things he knows, no matter how improbable they seem:

1\. He’s not dreaming.

2\. He’s not on Earth.

a. Earth is dead.

b. He’s on a planet called Persephone.

3\. He’s about 10 years younger than he was last time he looked in a mirror on earth.

4\. He’s about 500 years in the future.

The whole thing makes him feel more than a little crazy, but Casey is nothing if not adaptable. By the end of the second day, he’s shed a lot of blood and gained a few things:

1\. New (very used - taken off the fresh corpse of a merc who made the mistake of thinking he was an easy target) clothes. They don’t make him blend by any means, but they make him stick out in a way he wants to instead of like he’s a man out of time.

2\. Weapons

a. The gun he came with (the one he doesn’t know where to find ammo for in this world)

b. The combat knife he came with

c. A switchblade he took off the same dumb merc who tried to kill him

d. A fancy new laser rifle a careless security left propped against a building while he took a smoke break

e. A pair of twin laser pistols he plucked off the unconscious buddy of the dead merc who tried to kill him

3\. Money - units, credits, whatever the hell these folks call coin - probably best he doesn’t mention where he got that.

4\. A map. The map kinda wants to make him lose it. Planets, multiple fucking planets. Inhabited, all of them.

By the end of the first week, he knows how to work a Cortex. Found out the NSA and CIA are long gone. Has a new identity - papers and all. And took a contract with a shady ship hitting space in a week.

It takes him a year of hacking files that shouldn’t exist and digging through dusty old archives on every planet he hits dirt on to find out what happened to Sarah and Chuck. It takes him almost two years altogether to find out the fates of Carmichael Industries, Alex and Morgan, and Ellie and Awesome.

1\. Ellie and Awesome had three kids, who all went on to be doctors. Their oldest daughter, little Clara, was part of the team that cured cancer.

2\. Alex and Morgan got married. They had a daughter - they named her John.

3\. Sarah and Chuck had two kids - a daughter they named Casey, and a son they named Michael.

4\. Carmichael Industries existed until the Unification War - they poured every cent of their (very considerable) wealth into the Independents forces, and the Alliance wasn’t kind when the Independents lost.

5\. All of them have descendants floating around the ‘verse.

a. Shockingly enough, none of them ever married each other.

b. He’s going to find them.


End file.
